Love between shadows
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: Who will Kuroko choose? Akashi Seijuuro, who once threw him away but now telling him that he loves him? Or Mayuzumi Chihiro, whom he knew for only a few months but actually understands him? Akakuro! & MayuKuro!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I actually got this idea from a fic called Dopplegänger I'm reading a while ago. You know, Ive come to love MayuKuro now! Thanks to that fic! (Whoever wrote that, thanks dude! ) Sooo, I've decided that I won't kill Mayuzumi! I changed my mind ok! Well, I think its a really good pairing! Like a love between shadows! (That's the title actually) LOL, soo hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own knb! If I do, it won't be a shounen anime but a SHOUNEN-AI anime. ;D**

**Chapter 1: Let's talk**

**_~ o ~ o ~ o_**

**_'You can say that Tetsuya is the older prototype.' _**

Am I a merely tool to you? A prototype?

**_'Tetsuya, I love you' _**

Are those 3 words a lie?

_**'Mayuzumi Chihiro is the new form of Phantom 6th man' **_

You replaced me with someone who is also like me? But a better version of me?

_**'I am disappointed in you, Tetsuya.'**_

Disappointed? Why? Even though I've come this far only to hear that you're disappointed? I've got so many things to ask you, Seijuuro-kun.

.

Rakuzan crushed Seirin without mercy. It hurts for all of them, especially for Kuroko who promised the team that he'll help them to become the best team in Japan.

Not a single word were exchanged from the locker room. No one dared. But a certain red-head decided to break it.

"Kuroko, I know its painful for you. But.. you don't need to carry the burden all by yourself, y'know. Its not your fault. We all did our best. Us coming this far were already a great achievement." Kagami explained, trying to cheer up the bluenette. Because he knows that losing was a painful thing plus being called a prototype.

"Ohh! Bakagami can sometimes say cheesy stuffs isn't he?! So sweet!" Their coach, Aida Riko shouted. Trying to hold her laugh.

The other seirin member laughed also. "Hey! You bastards-!" But then he saw Kuroko was also laughing so he just let them be.

"We just need to win next year that is! We did our best! I know that losing sucks but, it wasn't so bad when you actually know that we lose as a team! Its still better than winning by individual talents y'know!" Kiyoshi winked.

"Thank you very much everyone for cheering me up. We win as a team, we lose as a team. That's why I love playing with everyone in Seirin." Kuroko showed one of his rare smiles.

"Nah don't mention it , Kuroko! Were a family here in Seirin! By the way, why don't we go and celebrate?! We still managed to reach this far! Shouldn't we atleast go and celebrate it?" Koganei asked cheerfully.

It was a good idea, so they all planned to meet up at 8 in a sushi restobar.

"So that's it! Let's go home and change! We'll meet up at 8! Were gonna eat and drink all night! " Riko shouted.

"OHHH!"

After they got out of the stadium, they parted way promising to meet up at 8. On his way home, kuroko was greeted by a presence of a grey-haired guy.

"Kuroko Tetsuya.."

"Ano... Mayuzumi-san was it? Do you need something?" He asked. Still a little hurt on what happened earlier. Who wouldn't? Being called a prototype by the person you loved hurts more than getting rejected in a confession.

"Let's talk."

**End (for now! ;)**

**Reviews! Oh please spare me for any wrong grammars! Jah ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm back from the moon! LOL. This chapter is short because this chapter was actually Mayuzumi's POV. I can't actually write their drinking party in Mayuzumi's POV, can I? ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT GUYS! I'm really happy I don't know what to say! I'll do my best to make the next chapter better! ;**

**I'm sorry also if Mayuzumi's personality were a bit OOC. I can't really tell his personality well. Its like he's a quiet type of person but the same time playful or something like that. =) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own knb =))))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: About you and me (Mayuzumi Chihiro's POV)**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o**

I don't know how or why I felt that way earlier. Akashi called him a prototype. I saw tears leaking from the bluenette's azure eyes. When I saw him like that, I felt like crying too. When I passed by at the Seirin's locker room, I heard him talking. His voice seemed better now, I felt relieved. I wonder why?

That's why I decided to talk about It with him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" I said.

He looked a bit hesitant before he answered." Anoo... Mayuzumi-san was it? Do you need something?" He asked.

"Let's talk." I replied.

"Umm... I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Maybe next time. " he said, while walking away.

I grabbed his arms "It won't take too long. I promise"

He sighed. "Fine, may I ask what important matter you wanted to talk about that it can't wait next time?" He asked sarcastically.

"How should I explain this... Earlier, you cried." I said.

"Yes I did. And?"

"It hurts."

"What is?"

"To saw you crying."

"..."

"And also, when I passed by at the Seirin's locker room. I heard you talking. Somehow, I felt relieved. " I finally said it.

His baby blue eyes widened. Obviously shocked from what he heard.

"W-what? I... I don't understand. What's this? A confession or something? I've got no time with your jokes Mayuzumi-san." He replied.

I sighed. "Of course not. I'm not a type of person who loves to joke about things. I'm telling the truth. I don't even know why the hell I felt that way earlier."

"Umm.. T-then why don't you Sei- I mean Akashi-kun about it?" He replied.

I looked at. Him. "You know if possible, I like this issue to be between us only. No one can know, even Akashi. This thing isn't basketball-related, this is about you and me."

Kuroko blushed..

'Crap, why do I sound like I'm confessing? Its so uncool.'

I sighed again. "Fine, let's make this thing non basketball-related. Pretend that its the first met. We don't know a single thing about basketball. Anyway, I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro. A 3rd year student at Rakuzan. And who you might be?"

"Ha... I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, freshmen at Seirin. Nice to meet you Mayuzumi-san." He bowed then smiled at me.

Its my turn to blush. I can feel my cheeks getting a little bit hotter.

"A..anyway, let's exchange email and number. Friends? " I smiled, offering my right hand to shake hands with him.

"Friends." He smiled, shaking my hands.

"A..and do you want to hangout tomorrow?" I asked.

'Why the heck do I sound Like a high school girl asking his boyfriend out on a date. So out of character'..

He looked at me with confused eyes. "Umm.. its fine but, why?"

"Because.. aren't we friends no? So isn't it normal for us to spend time together and get to know each other?" I replied.

"Ha... okay. By the way Mayuzumi-san, I need to go now and change. I promised my teammates to meet up with them at 8. " he replied

"O..oh. Then should I walk you home?" I asked.

"No need. I'm fine by myself. Thank you for the offer though." He smiled.

"No. Its alright. I can't let a little guy go home alone." I insisted.

Kuroko pouted. "I'm not a kid. And I'm not short, the world's just too big."

I chuckled at his response. "I'm sorry. Just let me to walk you home ok?"

"No its fine."

"No its not."

"Yes it. Is."

"No its not."

He sighed in defeat. "Can't win an argue with you huh.." he said playfully.

* * *

After I walked him home, I suddenly felt an urge to go home too. So I walked towards the shinkansen station. Promising to meet him at the station tomorrow at 11. Then I heard my phone rang twice.

One message from my mom asking me where I am and the other one..

.

I can't stop myself from smiling after I was that message.

"Maybe being friends with you wasn't so bad after all huh..." I whispered to myself, then smirked.

_**New message!**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya (xxxx-xxxxxxxx) [06:55 PM] **_

_**Subject: Thank you**_

_**Thank you for walking me home Mayuzumi-san. I actually enjoyed talking with you. Looking forward for tomorrow. Thank you again Mayuzumi-san. Take care and Good night.**_

_**Maybe being friends with Mayuzumi-san wasn't so bad after all..**_

_**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**_

**To be. Continued ; D**

* * *

Sooooooo?! What do you Guys think? = Review please! And also, please don't hesitate to point some of my errors! I would really appreciate it! So please spare me if there are any mistakes. I'll update as fast as I could so, bye for now! And also, should I skip the drinking party? I was thinking of skipping it and proceed on their date xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Thank you for the faves and follows! Actually, at first I never thought this fic will work out somehow soo, I'm really happy =". I skipped their drinking party because its a pain in the ass. But if you want I can make an extra chapter for their drinking party. Hope you like it! And sorry for Kuroko and Mayuzumi's OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own knb!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Date (Part 1) **

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

_**'You could say that Tetsuya is the older prototype.'**_

The single statement clung to his heart, ripping out the outer shell that protected the fragile emotions that rested inside. His facade was fading away.

His heart and mind exploded, displaying all his true feelings on his face.

He was replaced. Mayuzumi Chihiro replaced his as the Phantom 6th man.

Akashi no longer acknowledged him. Because he had found his new toy. His new shadow.

That's right... A prototype

Kuroko Tetsuya was now useless. Utterly useless.

Disappointment ruled, it was the king and currently punishing him with his presence; all by the order that had fallen from the emperor's lips.

He tried calling out but what words?

He couldn't find them.

As if they had faded away along with his abilities.

* * *

When Tetsuya wakes up, the first thing he registered was the fact that tears were trickling down from his eyes to his cheeks. His head aches a bit because of the amount of liquor they drank last night.

'Last night was a total disaster. Especially Kagami-kun.'

He immediately get off of his queen-sized bed and headed towards the bathroom. As expected, his eyes were sore, probably because he was crying in his sleep.

He stared at his reflection, recalling his nightmare. No, that isn't a nightmare, that was reality. Being called a 'prototype' wasn't a nightmare. He clenched his fist, eyes were teary.

He perked up from his thoughts when he heard his phone beeped.

The only son of the Kuroko family sighed. Who would text him so early in the morning?

_**New message! **_

_**From: Mayuzumi-san (xxxx-xxxxxxxx) [07:27 AM]**_

_**Subject: Hey**_

_**Hey. Goodmorning Kuroko. Were you awake yet? I'm on my way to the station. See you in 4 hours .**_

Tetsuya can't help but smile. He clearly knew that Mayuzumi was the one who replaced him as a shadow, but matters like this were non-basketball related and he isn't supposed to feel devastated about it.

After all, he wanted to be friends with Tetsuya outside the basketball world.

The blue haired teen performed his daily morning activities, starting with brushing his teeth, washing his face, fixing his infamous bed hair then change into his indoor clothes, a simple jersey shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. After that, he walked out of his room and headed towards the dining room, where he usually had his breakfast prepared by the family chef. However, today was different; his parents were home every weekends so, probably the breakfast were prepared by his mother.

When he arrived at his destination, he was greeted by his parents inside the room, his mother sitting at the luxurious chair sipping her cup of coffee while his father, sitting beside his mother and reading a newspaper like he always did.

"Good morning father, mother and welcome home." Tetsuya deadpanned

"Ara ~! Tetsu-chan! Good morning! Just in time for breakfast! " Her mother, Kuroko Terumi squealed, putting down her cup of coffee.

"Good morning son. You're pretty early today huh.. are you going out? " his father, Kuroko Tetsuro asked Tetsuya with a smile on his face.

Tetsuya smiled back at his father, "Yes father. I am just going to accompany a friend to an errand. I won't be eating lunch here, but I'll be back before dinner."

"Oh.. then why don't you hurry up and eat? Your breakfast is getting cold!" Terumi replied.

"Hai."

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Tetsuya returned to his room to prepare his clothes and went to the bathroom. He checked his phone before he stepped into the shower.

'Its only 9:26 huh.. Maybe I'll take things slower.' He thought while water droplets from the shower damping his whole body. It took him almost 30 minutes before stepping out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his waist and one on his wet hair. After drying himself, he put his clothes on and started fixing his hair.

He was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket that was at least a size bigger than him, along with dark jeans and white rubber shoes.

Looking at himself at st the mirror for final checking before heading out 'Perfect' he thought. "W...wait wait wait wait! What am I getting excited for?!' He added, face getting flustered from his thought.

His train of thoughts got cut when he heard his phone ringing. He took his phone then look at the caller I.D.

'Mayuzumi-san' it says. He cleared his throat then immediately pressed the answer button.

"Hello"

_**"Oh Kuroko. I just got off here. Where are you? Are you on your way already?"**_Mayuzumi asked.

"A..ah yes. I'm still at home, but I'll be heading out now." Tetsuya replied.

_**"is that so? Then I'll be waiting here. See you"**_

" Hai". Tetsuya said before hanging up.

* * *

Station.

"Ah Kuroko! There you are! " Mayuzumi said while walking toward Tetsuya's direction.

Tetsuya politely bowed "Good morning Mayuzumi-san. I'm sorry for being late."

"Good morning too. Nah, you look great." He replied

The compliment made Tetsuya blushed a little. "T-thank you. Mayuzumi-san too." He replied, displaying a little smile on his face.

Mayuzumi chuckled at response when he saw Tetsuya's flustered face. "Well then, should we start our date?"

"D-date?!" Tetsuya stuttered, flabbergasted by Mayuzumi's choice of words. Indeed, Mayuzumi was dressed for a date. He was wearing a gray shirt and a loose black tie along with a simple black jeans. 'Wait. Did I just describe him like a high school girl would?' Tetsuya thought.

"Like what you see?" Mayuzumi asked in a provocative manner. Tetsuya pouted, a little embarrased.

"What do you mean by... D-date? And please stop teasing me." He asked.

"Chihiro" Mayuzumi replied

"Eh?"

"Call me Chihiro".

Tetsuya was shocked by the sudden statement of the grey-haired guy. 'Did he just ask me to call him by his given name?! ' he thought.

"I don't think that's necessary Mayuzumî-san" Tetsuya deadpanned

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"A month's worth of Vanilla milkshake"

"Chihiro-kun"

Mayuzumi laughed a bit at the bluenette's response. "Thought so. You love Maji's vanilla shake too, no? Tetsuya-kun"

Shocked by his own answer, "Yes I do. How did you know? And what's with the 'Tetsuya-kun'?".

"Lucky guess. I love that place's milkshake too. And as for your Name, isn't it unfair that only you were the one who get to call me by my given name?" Mayuzumi replied.

'Isn't it the other way round?' He thought. You tricked me though. Now I have to carry an extra burden on getting used to call you by your given name." Tetsuya sighed.

Mayuzumi chuckled. "Cmon, it isn't that bad. Te-tsu-ya-kun ~". He said in a playful manner,

"Yes yes. So, should we go now?" Tetsuya asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go first?"

"Then..."

* * *

The two walked in silence on their way to the fast food chain. Not a single word were exchanged until they reached the place.

"What will you order Tetsuya-kun?" Mayuzumi asked as they entered the sliding door of the fast food joint.

"Milkshake." He answered.

Mayuzumi gave him a questioning look, "Just a milkshake? You should eat more you know! That's why you're so skinny!"

"I always eat my usual portion." He deadpanned

Mayuzumi chuckled. "Maybe that's the reason why you're short." He commented, making the bluenette flinch.

"Im not short. The world's just too big." The blue-haired boy replied.

"Whatever you say Tetsuya-kun." Mayuzumi said.

* * *

"Ne, Mayu- Chihiro-kun, may I ask why are you doing this? I have nothing against this, in fact I like Chihiro-kun's presence but.. why? Is it about what happened with Akashi-kun yesterday?" Tetsuya asked while munching his cheeseburger Mayuzumi insisted him to eat.

"Hmm.. yeah, because ii think Akashi's being rude. " He said before sipping his milkshake. "But..." He continued "don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing this out of pity. I'm doing this because I wanted to."

Tetsuya's eyes widened from the grey-haired guy's response. "W-what if Akashi-kun found out about this? That you were hanging out with me? He might kick you out of the team if he wanted to."

"Why would he? Is it that bad hanging out with you? Then.. kick me out if he wanted to. There's no reason for me to be scared you know. I'm just getting along with his idea because it seems fun. Actually I never thought that-"

"Eh? Chihiro-kun?"

"Ah.. N-nothing".

_**'Actually, I never thought that he would do what he did yesterday because... he seemed so affectionate towards**_** you..'** he thought.

"So... You're not scared of Akashi-kun? Aren't you indebted to him because he taught you how to use... misdirection?" Tetsuya asked after munching another bite from his cheeseburger.

"Maybe I am, but its not like I asked him to. I'm completely satisfied being a member of the third string before he came. Then one day he approached me because he somewhat heard about my weak presence I don't know whom he heard of. I merely told him I was just doing this for fun and he said I caught his fancy. That's it." Mayuzumi explained before eating the last bite of his Teriyaki burger.

Tetsuya was dumbfounded when he heard Mayuzumi's answer. "W..wow". He said

"Eh?"

"Ah sorry. I was just amazed by our similarities. Well, on my first year on Teikou, I was also at the third string of the team and the same thing happened." Tetsuya said while sipping his shake.

"Really? Woaaah, we really are the same aren't we? Then do you also love reading mystery books and novels?!" Mayuzumi grinned.

"Yes. I've got my own collection of books at home. Wanna come by sometimes? I can lend you some books you haven't read yet." He smiled back.

"Seriously? I've got my own collection at home too. Its kinda... uh weird haha. But I'll take up to your offer." He replied.

Tetsuya chuckled. "Yes.. kinda weird"

"By the way, where do you want to go after this?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Its up to you." He replied

"Okay."

.

.

Meanwhile ...

"Now then. Maybe I should go to Kurokocchi's place! I know he's upset about what happened yesterday, Poor kurokocchi.. I'll drop by at Maji's first!" A certain blonde wailed while walking in the streets.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**To be continued ;)**

* * *

**Soooo? What d'you guys think? Ahhh I'm beat. Anyway, I'm working on à new story named "To die for love". Still working on it tho. I won't be able to update until next week because tomorrow's our christmas party! And on Saturday, my Dad and I will go back to Japan for 3 weeks. I'm sooo excited! Please review! Jaa ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm baaack! And sorry, I got carried away the moment I got here T_T. I visited Yes zone otaku corner yesterday and spent almost half of my monthly allowance! There's just sooo much AkaKuro I can't stop myself! SORRY SORRY SORRY! **

**By the way, someone told me that the story's flow goes too fast. Yeah I think so too! Thanks for telling me dude ;). That's why I'm trying my best to make the pace a little bit slower. Also, please don't expect me to update fast! I'm currently dying here because its so cold -_-. Oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own knb :). **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Date (Part 2) **

**~ o ~ o ~ o **

It was a sunny but cold afternoon, a balanced mixture of hot air because of the sun and cold air because!of the season. It was a nice weather for Akashi Seijuuro, who was currently in his room's veranda, taking a break from his pile of works. It was tough, having a non-stop consecutive workloads on his weekends.

But it doesn't matter, because he was happy. About what? About his yesterday's victory. He saw Tetsuya broken with tears. He proved him wrong about his understanding in basketball, he crushed him, he broke him, he showed him that Akashi was the emperor. And his words were absolute, because he was always right. He can never be wrong.

Akashi opened his phone, heterochromatic eyes glanced at the seemed-stolen photo of a teal-haired guy who was sipping his vanilla milkshake. "Oh my dear sweet Tetsuya, you don't know how much you've captivated me with the beautiful sight you grant me yesterday. A broken yet perfect Tetsuya..." He chuckled before he turned off his phone and leave the veranda to continue with his work.

* * *

A blonde entered at the fast food chain while humming when he saw a familiar blue.

'Isn't that Kurokocchi? Is he with someone?' He thought, looking at the bluenette who was currently eating his fries.

He was looking carefully at the blue-haired guy who seemed to be talking with someone. "Well, does it matter? I'll just go and greet him! ~". Kise prepared himself to launch at the certain bluenette.

"KUROKOCCHIIII! ~". He said as he came towards and hugged the blue-haired guy, who nearly chocked his his fries from Kise's sudden landing at him.

"Kise...kun can't..br..eathe.."

"Ah sorry sorry! Ne ne Kurokocchi! What are you doing here?! Are you with someone?!" Kise said.

"Yeah, I'm with-

"Hello" Mayuzumi interrupted with a slight smile on his face.

"Ah! Since when?! Eh? Aren't you Rakuzan's?! The one who made Kurokocchi cry! What are Doing here with Him?! Is he threatening you Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked, slightly panicking.

"Hey hey, please stop jumping into conclusions.I wasn't threatening Kuroko-kun , were just having our friendly DATE, that's all. " Mayuzumi replied, emphasizing the word 'Date'.

"D-d-d-d-date?! Kurokocchi, are you cheating on me?! Oh god whyyyy?!" Kise wailed, letting his fake tears leak down from his eyes.

"What are you talking about Kise-kun? And we aren't on a DATE you thought. Its just a friendly date. Like getting to know each other or something. Is there something wrong with that?" Tetsuya replied, a little bit annoyed.

"O..oh. But since when? A-anyway, I'm Kise Ryota." He said, introducing himself to the grey-haired guy.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro" Mayuzumi replied with a smile.

"So Kise-kun, what. Are you doing here again?" Tetsuya asked.

"I was about to visit you because I thought you were depressed about what happened yesterday. But it looks like I'm wrong! I'm really happy though! ~" Kise replied.

"Yes. I actually asked him to hangout with me today. I really think Akashi was being a jerk yesterday. " He sighed. "Not like we can do anything about it."

"I think so too." Kise sighed too with a pained expression. "But but! Kurokocchi is happy now so I guess it doesn't matter anymore!"

"Yes I am. Thank you for the concern Kise-kun". Tetsuya said with a smile on his face.

Kise blushed and hugged Tetsuya with all his strength. "Kyaaaa Kurokocchi! So cuuute! ~" he squealed.

"You two looked so close huh.." Mayuzumi butted in.

"Yes yes! We were best of friends since middle school! " Kise replied, still hugging the bluenette.

"Middleschool? In teiko?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Yep yep! ~ Ne ne, kurokocchi!"

Tetsuya only sighed in response, the blonde was just too noisy he couldn't stand it.

"By the way Kurokocchi, Mayuzumi-san , have you two known each other before? The two of you seemed so close too. " He asked.

"Eh? You think so? We known each other just yesterday." Mayuzumi replied.

Kise was shocked by Mayuzumi's reply. "EHHHH?! But you two seemed to know each other for a long time! Why is that?!"

"Hmm.. I don't know too. But I feel at ease when I'm with Mayuzumi-san. He said its because were the same." Tetsuya said, putting another fries on his mouth.

"The same? How so?" Kise asked with a questioning look on his face.

"You know, we both have a weak presence, we share the same hobbies, we are a shadow when it comes to basketball. So I guess.. we understand each other the Best cause were the same?" Mayuzumi replied.

"A..ah. well now that you've mention it, you two also has the same.. Blank eyes." Kise chuckled.

"That's rude Kise-kun." Tetsuya replied.

Kise laughed. "Sorry sorry! Ne ne Kurokocchi! Have you seen my new photobook?! It was released just yesterday!" He said, a zunon boy magazine on his right hand.

"Ehh? You're a model? That's amazing!" Mayuzumi said,

"Reaaaally?! Its the first time someonen other than my fans has said that to me!"

"Yep. I think its really great. So, is it a part time? Or full time?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Part time only." He replied.

Mayuzumi smiled at the cheerful blonde. "Ehh? Amazing. Keep up the good work."

"Mayuzumicchi! I didn't know you were so nice! I love you! " Kise said, throwing himself at the grey-haired guy.

"Mayuzumicchi?"

"Ah! I add -cchi at the names of the person I respect! Just like Kurokocchi!" He said.

"Haa..."

After hours of speaking, laughing, storytelling of a certain blonde, Mayuzumi and Tetsuya let out a sigh if relief when the blonde's phone suddenly and stopped the blonde from his long storytelling session.

"Ugh.. my manager said there's an emergency and I need to go back to the agency." Kise sighed, dejected.

Mayuzumi chuckled when he saw the blonde's dejected look.

"Its alright, we can hangout anytime." He smiled.

"Yep yep! Then I'll be going now! Bye kurokocchi, Mayuzumicchi!" Kise said, waving at the two as he exited the fast food joint's sliding door.

Tetsuya once again, let out a sigh of relief. "I would like to say that I'm really grateful his agency had an emergency and he is needed." He said.

Mayuzumi laughed when he heard The bluenette, drinking his 3rd cup of vanilla milkshake.

"He's annoying to you no?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Tetsuya replied.

Mayuzumi chuckled. "So, shall we continue our date?" He asked, standing up from his seat and getting ready to leave the fast food joint.

"Yeah.. so where should we go next?" Tetsuya asked, also getting ready to leave.

"You'll see.."

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tetsuya's eyes shone when Mayuzumi hit all the target's center.

"Chihiro-kun is pretty good at this no?" He asked.

Mayuzumi asked. "Hmm.. yeah, when I'm bored or stressed I always visit some arcades with shooting ranges at Kyoto."

Kuroko only nodded and smiled.

"Wanna give it a shot? I'll teach you how." Mayuzumi asked.

He nodded and picked up the gun, slowly positioning himself like how Mayuzumi did.

"Like this?"

Mayuzumi positioned himself behind the blue-haired teen, and held the other's hand, positioning it properly. "Like this". He chuckled, his head resting on the bluenette's shoulder.

A three consecutive bangs were heard, Tetsuya was dumbfounded, staring at the target board showing a three perfect bull's eye.

"Tetsuya-kun you did it! Woaaah, you're good at this! Let's try the other shooting range in Kyoto next time!" He said, putting his right arm around Tetsuya's neck.

"Yeah, let's do that. Thank you Chihiro-kun." He smiled sheepishly, slightly blushing.

Mayuzumi chuckled when he saw the bluenette's flushed face. He slipped his hand with Tetsuya's and held onto it. "Let's go to the shopping district. I know a good place that sells vanilla crepes."

Tetsuya perked up when he heard the word 'vanilla' and immediately nodded.

Silence enveloped the two of them as they walked together on their way to the shopping district, hands still still entwined together.

"Ah there it is!" Mayuzumi said, pointing a cafe with a red roof.

Tetsuya only nodded and followed Mayuzumi. His eyes glowed as they entered the cafe, vanilla everywhere. He can smell vanilla all over the shop.

"Vanilla crepe right? Just wait here." Mayuzumi said as he left Tetsuya on a single couch and headed towards the counter.

After a minute of waiting, Mayuzumi came back with two large crepes on his hands. "Here." He smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back as he took the crepe Mayuzumi offered him.

"Its almost 4:30, do you have a curfew? If you don't, we could still hangout for another hour." Mayuzumi asked, looking at his wrist watch.

"I promised my parents that I'll be back before dinner. I guess another hour wouldn't hurt." He smiled, before taking another bite at his crepe.

Mayuzumi only chuckled in response.

They walked around the shopping district for almost 15 minutes.

"Ne, isn't this phone strap cute?" Mayuzumi said, pointing at the matching phone strap. A basketball with a blue and gray strap beside.

"Its similar to our hair's color." He smiled as he looked at the strap.

"I'll buy that then I'll give the gray one to you." He grinned.

"Eh?"

Mayuzumi headed towards the counter, paying for the phone straps. While waiting for the grey-haired guyn Tetsuya looked around and saw a life-sized Vanilla milkshake stuffed toy. Eyes shining, he immediately headed towards the shelf where the stuffed toy is, he grabbed it then joined Mayuzumi at the counter.

"Uwaa, you're gonna buy that?" Mayuzumi asked, as he noticed the bluenette beside him wiith a giant stuffed toy in his hands.

"Yes, its cute isn't it?" He said, blushing.

Mayuzumi somehow couldn't understand the bluenette's logic when it comes to milkshake.

He sighed and grabbed the stuffed toy from Tetsuya's hands. "Lemme pay for that."

"Eh? N-no.. its alright! I can pay for it." Tetsuya said, trying to steal back the stuffed toy from the taller teen's hand.

"I'll pay this, were on a date aren't we? I couldn't let you pay." Mayuzumi insisted.

'Why am I the girl role in here?' He sighed. "Then at least lemme pay for the phone straps." He said.

Mayuzumi smiled."sure".

* * *

After that, Mayuzumi walked Tetsuya home. Silence once again, filled both of them.. The bluenette's face was still stoic as ever, but you can see a hint of happiness as he hugged the stuffed toy while they were walking.

When they reached Tetsuya's home, Mayuzumi decided to break the silence.

"I had fun." He said, smiling.

"Y..yes I had fun too. Thank you for taking me out today Chihiro-kun." Tetsuya replied, blushing a little.

Mayuzumi chuckled at the response. "I'm glad then." He said, as he took out the grey phone strap. "Here."

"Ah.. t-thank you." He said.

"Then I'm going now 'kay? I don't wanna miss the next train."

"Yes. Thank you very much for today, let's hang out again next time." Tetsuya said, still hugging his stuffed toy.

"You're welcome! Bye! Let's keep in touch okaaay?!" Mayuzumi said, while walking away and waving his right hand.

Tetsuya only smiled in response. Then he opened their mansion's gate, smile never leave his face as he went in.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**To be continued :)). **

* * *

**Its 12:00 am now, for god's sake! Sooo, what d'ya think? I'm getting sleepy here, and sorry for my English T_T. Bye then! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii! =D. I'm really sorry for not updating T_T. Winter assignments are killing me! I don't really wanna talk about it ugh... Agaain! I won't be able to update until next year. IM REALLY SORRYYYY! Anyway, I'll be updating my fic String of life! Next week maybe? Ok, Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own KNB.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It all started when.**

**~ o ~ o ~ o**

Its been three days ever since Seirin lost to Rakuzan. It was an excruciating defeat, especially for Tetsuya who promised Seirin to make them the best team in Japan. Most of them were frustrated about their loss, yet it didn't get in their way of getting their revenge at next year's inter-high and determined to kick the emperor out of his throne.

"Ah finally! Its winter vacation! Hey Kuroko! Wanna go to Maji with me? " kagami asked while fixing his things and getting ready to leave.

Tetsuya smiled and replied, "Sure, Kagami-kun."

On their way to Maji's, Kagami noticed something about the bluenette. Ever since they had lost to Rakuzan, Tetsuya always had his phone with him, which he doesn't really always do. He always has this 'text mate' that made him smile whenever the bluenette received a message from him, which is also rare.

'Did something happened after the winter cup? He seemed.. **Happier**? I guess.' Kagami thought, staring at the blue haired guy who was currently messaging someone.

"By the way Kagami-kun.." Tetsuya said, making the red-head snap out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry.."

"About what?" Kagami asked confusingly.

"I... About our loss at the winter cup. Even though I promised you.. I promised Seirin that-"

Kagami sighed. "Mou! Don't worry about it already! Its the fifth time you apologized today! We did our best and made it that far! Don't you think achieving something as far as that is already part of being the best?! That's why you don't need to apologize, idiot! Besides, we'll get our revenge at the inter-high." He said, determined to give the emperor a taste of defeat.

Tetsuya was dumbfounded by the red-head's statement. "You're right Kagami-kun.. You're right.. Thank you. This time.. Really, I won't just promise you. I will do it. For Kagami-kun, and For the team. We'll win next year." He said with a determined look on his face.

"That's right! Argh! Now I want to play basketball." Kagami replied, scratching the back of his head.

Tetsuya chuckled. "Kagami-kun."

Their moment of resolution was stopped when Tetsuya's phone suddenly rang. He then took his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

'Chihiro-kun' It says. He stared at the name of the caller for a while then immediately pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" He deadpanned.

**"Tetsuya-kun." **Mayuzumi said happily from the other line.

"Eh? Chihiro-kun? Do you need something?"

**"I'm on my way to Tokyo! Wanna meet up?"**

"Eh? You do? Why?"

**"Well, I'll be staying at my cousin's place there at Tokyo for winter vacation because my parents has a business trip and won't be back until January."**

"Oh I see."

**"So are you free?"**

"Yes but I'm with Kagami-kun right now. Maybe he could come with us?"

**"yes its ok. Let's meet up at Maji's in an hour?"**

"Sure, we'll wait for you there"

**"Alright then, bye!"**

Mayuzumi hanged up without waiting for the bluenette's response.

"Who is that?" Kagami asked.

Tetsuya looked at him, "its Chihiro-kun"

"Chihiro? Never heard of him."

Tetsuya chuckled, "Yes you do. He is Rakuzan's.. Phantom 6th man, Mayuzumi Chihiro." The smile on his face dropped as he said the word 'Phantom 6th man'.

Of course it never escaped Kagami's eyes. "Rakuzan's?! What the hell are you thinking?! You can't even move on on what Akashi that bastard told you and now you're telling me you're being friendly with Rakuzan's sixth man?! Are you insane, huh?!"

"Of course not. He told me he wanted to be friends with me without basketball related things. Just a normal high-schooler wanting to be friends with another one. Besides, he's a good person and I feel at ease with him". Tetsuya replied.

Kagami sighed. "You know, I don't have the right to butt in to your business. But I'll tell you one thing, just make sure that you are doing the right thing.."

"What do you mean?"

"No.. Its just that.. Akashi replaced you with Mayuzumi as the sixth man. By the word he 'replaced' you means he doesn't need you anymore. And do you really think he'll allow you to be friends with his new sixth man? He only deemed you as a trash now. And I think he don't want his new creation to be friends with a trash" Kagami replied.

Of course, there's no way Akashi-kun will let me be friends with Chihiro-kun. I know that..

He frowned. "Of course Kagami-kun and thank you for your concern but I know what I'm doing."

"Then its settled. Just be careful Kuroko." Kagami replied back. "By the way, when did you two became so close?"

"After our match with Rakuzan. He approached me and told me that he wanted to be friends with me. Then he asked me to hang out with him the day after" Tetsuya replied.

"Hmm.."

After that, they finally reached their destination, ordered then took a seat. Kagami, as usual ordered 25 cheeseburgers while Tetsuya only ordered a milkshake and fries.

They sat there in silence until Kagami decided to broke it. "By the way, the coach said we'll be having our christmas party. You coming?" He asked, munching his cheeseburger.

"Of course. When is it?" Tetsuya replied while sipping his vanilla shake.

"On 20th."

"20th?.." Its Akashi-kun's birthday..

"Yup. Why? Got an appointment on 20th or something?"

"No I don't.. Just remembered something."

Kagami only hummed in response.

They sat there for about an hour, talking about nonsense things like what happened at their training camp, laughed about their practice earlier. Until..

"Tetsuya-kun!" A grey-haired guy shouted as he walked towards the bluenette.

"Ah. Chihiro-kun" the bluenette said.

"Oh! Is this Kagami? He's Seirin's Power forward right? Nice to meet you. I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro" He grinned.

Kagami grinned back. "Yeah, Kagami Taiga."

"Chihiro-kun should order first." Tetsuya said, sipping his vanilla shake.

"Nah, I'm full." He replied. "By the way, are you free on the 20th?"

Tetsuya stopped munching his fries and answered Mayuzumi's question. "Hmm.. no, our team will be having a christmas party on that day."

"Oh.. Too bad, its Akashi's birthday on 20th." He replied, staring at the bluenette.

"Eh? That bastard's?" Kagami butted in, munching his 15th burger. Mayuzumi chuckled "Yeah, its that bastard's birthday on 20th."

"Seriously? So.. What are your plans Kuroko?" Kagami asked. "What do you mean Kagami-kun?" He replied

"Like what he said, its Akashi's birthday on 20th. Gonna go greet him or somethin'?"

Tetsuya didn't respond. He only stared at his hand. "Why would I greet him?" He said bitterly.

"C'mon Kuroko. Even though I hate that bastard, he's still your former captain. You should greet him in text or call him." Kagami said.

Mayuzumi sighed as he noticed the bitterness on Tetsuya's voice. "Did something happened with you and Akashi in the past?" Mayuzumi's question made Tetsuya flinched.

Mayuzumi was right. "So? What is it? Won't you tell us so we can atleast help you?" Kagami said.

Tetsuya sighed. "I have no choice but to tell you do I? Fine.."

He dropped his gaze on the shake he's drinking. "It all started when I joined Teiko Basketball club.."

* * *

**Reviews? Ugh. PLEASE JUST KILL ME.**

** I'll make the next chapter more interesting! But it'll take some time. I'll do my best xD.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :D. An update! Finally? Haha. Well, whatever. Last update for the year, I guess? I'll try to update my other fics later (IF I CAN). I'm so disappointed about Kuroko no basuke's season 2 episode 13 :(. AKASHIIIIIII. **

**Please don't mind me, I'm getting insane haha. Enjooooooy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own knb :(.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Past**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

I still couldn't believe that I'd make it to the first string.

Wanna know why?

Because someone helped me. I met him months ago when I was practicing with Aomine-kun at the fourth gym. His name was Akashi Seijuuro, the team's vice captain. He told me he'd give me a chance to join them at the first string and he said that I'd caught his fancy.

And few months after I joined the first string, we began dating. Could you believe it? Kuroko Tetsuya was dating Akashi Seijuuro?

Everything seems like a dream to me. First, I managed to join the first string and now the fact that Akashi-kun confessed to me. The man of my dreams, for god's sake.

My love for him started with a simple admiration. But then, I always caught myself staring at the red-head. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer when he's talking to me. My gaze never left his presence. I almost feel like I'm stalking him.

Then after a few months of repetition, I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to confess to him when our afternoon practice's over. Unfortunately, I was called by Akashi-kun at the rooftop during our lunch break.

I don't know what to do. He said that he wanted to talk to me alone. Maybe he found out? What if he's disgusted? Should I confess now? Will he accept my feelings?

But my train of thoughts stopped when I reached the rooftop's door. I took a deep breathe then entered the door. And there I saw Akashi-kun, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

He looks at me straight into the eyes. His cat-like crimson eyes stared at my azure ones.

Then I asked him, "Akashi-kun.. Um, do you need something? Murasakibara-kun said that you wanna talk to me.." I said.

What is it really? I can feel my heart beat getting faster as he slowly walk towards where I stand.

"Tetsuya.. Do you really not know the real reason why I called you here?" He asked.

Crap. Is it about my confession later?

"No, Akashi-kun." I lied. It probably won't work against him, but I have no choice do I?

"Really?"

"Really."

Akashi chuckled. "Then how about I tell you one of my little secrets Tetsuya?" He said.

"Eh?"

"There's this person I like.." Akashi-kun said, smirking.

I felt a pang on my chest. Is he doing this on purpose? Because he knows that I liked him? Is he telling me this so I can give up on him?

Akashi continued. "But this person seemed not to notice it."

"O-oh.. Then what can I... Do Akashi-kun? Is.. This person someone I know?" I said as I averted my gaze from akashi-kun's.

"Yes.."

Who is it? Aomine-kun? Murasakibara-kun? Midorima-kun? Kise-kun? Or Momoi-san?

It hurts..

"Umm.. Then what can I do for Akashi-kun" I asked, looking at the floor.

Akashi-kun chuckled again. "I want this person to fall for me too.."

I'm trying my best not to cry.

"Oh.. May.. I ask who is it?"

"This person recently joined the basketball team's first string months ago." He said.

So this person is a 'he'? This is no good. I can't hold my tears anymore.

Akashi-kun continued. "He looks weak.. But somehow, he has a strong will to fight. That's what I like about this person.."

"Oh.."

"His name is.. Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi-kun said.

See.. This guys must be really.. Wait, what?! Kuroko Tetsuya? I can't believe what he said. My eyes widened as I looked at Akashi-kun's crimson eyes.

"Eh? Akashi-kun likes... me?" I asked.

Akashi-kun laughed softly. "Yes Tetsuya. I love you. And I know you love me too."

I really can't believe this. Akashi-kun loves me. Akashi-kun was someone I always dreamed to have. My heart beats faster than normal. Oh god, what should I do? I'm so happy.

"Tetsuya." He said.

"Akashi-kun I.. I love you..." I finally said it. My face was red as tomato, I can feel it. Akashi-kun only laughed then he said.

"I love Tetsuya too...". Akashi-kun said, putting a chaste kiss on my lips

This is the best day of my life. I felt at that time, everything stops.

* * *

After that rooftop confession, we began dating. Everything turned out pretty well, going to school together, ate lunch together, going home together. We dated for almost 2 years.

I thought this days would last. Until our 3rd year of middle school came. Aomine-kun became distant, claiming he's too strong to get beaten at the court. Kise-kun was always looking for a one-on-one with Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun became even more distant as well. And Akashi-kun..

Its like he's changed into a different person. His left eye turned gold but his right eye remained as red. He acted as if he and I were never dating to begin with.

I endured all of it, because I love Akashi-kun. Until the Nationals came, where I can finally fulfil my promise to my childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. But I got injured before our match and can't participate, so I begged Akashi-kun not to go easy on them and give their all.

I was a little satisfied when Akashi-kun agreed to it. But there's still this uneasy feeling I can't shrugged off. Then, I asked Momoi-san to accompany me to atleast, take a peek on their match which gave me a real shock.

Their match's almost finished when I got there. I saw how my teammates crushed every player in Meiko. I can't believe this.

_**'110-11'**_

Akashi-kun broke his promise.

**He** betrayed me.

**He** ruined my and Ogiwara-kun's friendship.

The Generation of Miracles whom I thought I could call my second family, betrayed me.

**They** crushed all the player of Meiko.

**They** made fun of them.

**They** made me hate the thing I loved the most.

**They** made** me** hate Basketball..

After that I, Kuroko Tetsuya quitted from Teiko Basketball club.

* * *

"And that's how it is.." Tetsuya said, finishing his last piece of fries.

Silence enveloped the three of them. Until Mayuzumi decided to broke it.

"That's.. too much.. I can't believe how many people they broke." Mayuzumi said.

"Yeah.. Those miracle bastards.." Kagami growled, clenching his fists. "I can't believe they still have the guts to show their faces after what they've done to you."

Tetsuya smiled bitterly. "Yes.. That's the reason why as possible, I don't want to have any connection with Akashi-kun. But that seems impossible."

"Don't think too much about it, Tetsuya-kun." Mayuzumi said.

Tetsuya smiled. "Thank you Kagami-kun, Chihiro-kun. But its all in the past."

"Yeah. Just remember, we won't let something like that happen again. You can count on me and the people in Seirin." Kagami grinned as he offered his right hand to bump fists with Tetsuya.

"Yes." Tetsuya also offered his left hand and bumped fists with Kagami while Mayuzumi only chuckled at the sight of his two Kouhai.

"Well then, should we go now? Its getting late." Mayuzumi said as he take a look at his wrist watch.

"Yes."

"Oi Kuroko, don't forget our christmas party on 20th 'kay?!" He said while walking aways from the two shadows. Tetsuya only nodded.

"So, where should we go now?" Mayuzumi asked.

"Wanna hang out at my place?"

Mayuzumi chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

**DONE! Finally! I made it on time xD. My Last update for 2013! Happy new year to all! :)). **

**REVIEWS? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooooo lazy. School works has been killing me since yesterday. And like I said, I'm lazy. That's why this chapter's short. But I'll make the next one because! Akashi will found out about Mayuzumi and Tetsuya's relationship? Dunno. LOL. So enjoy? Or not?

DISCLAIMER; I don't own knb.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ...**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o**

Mayuzumi and Tetsuya were on their way to Tetsuya's place. Mayuzumi, curious about what happened between Tetsuya and Akashi's relationship so he decided to ask him.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun.. Then, what happened between you and Akashi after that?" He asked.

Tetsuya stopped walking and looked up at the taller teen beside him. "I.. don't know. We never had a proper break-up. I just left without saying a word.." He said.

He gave him a pained look. As if telling him indirectly that he doesn't want to talk about it. But Mayuzumi knows he needed to.

"So, you guys were still lovers? Up till now?". He said.

He smiled painfully. "I don't really think so.. Maybe we never had a proper break-up but... what's the point on sticking into relationship when its only one-sided from the very beginning?" Tetsuya said.

Mayuzumi was shocked. He wasn't expecting those words to came out from the bluenette's mouth. It was one-sided? If it is then why would he look at you with so much affection? Why would he always carry a photograph of you when he didn't really love you from the start?

"How can you be so sure about that?" Mayuzumi asked.

Tetsuya just looked on the ground. "Maybe he only dated me out of pity. I.. was the one who's head over heels for him in the first place.."

"But that doesn't mean he didn't love you right?" He said.

"If he really did love me then why is it so easy for him to push me away?! Why did he suddenly changed?! Why did he suddenly acted like there's nothing going on between us?! I... I don't know anymore.." Tetsuya said, tears starting to wet his cheeks. "I quitted Teiko basketball team because I can't take it anymore. That time was the first time I've ever felt so alone.."

Mayuzumi then, suddenly pulled the smaller teen into a hug. Patting his back to calm him down. "I'm sorry for asking... I didn't know..But you have Seirin now. You have your new light.. You have me." He said.

Tetsuya looked up and gave the grey-haired guy a confusing look. "What?.." he said.

Mayuzumi don't know what to say. Why did he said that anyway? His face starting to warm up. Was he blushing? He asked himself. "I.. uh.. Its nothing. I mean... Tetsuya-kun's like a brother to me.. that's why."

"Oh.. Thank you Chihiro-kun. Even though we've only known each other for a few days, It feels like its been years. " Tetsuya chuckled, as he pushed himself gently away from the hug.

Their moment were stopped when Mayuzumi's phone beeped. He took out his phone from his pocket and flipped his phone open to read the message.

_**New message! **_

_**From: Mibuchi Reo (xxx-xxxx-xxxx) [07:01 PM]**_

_**Subject: Let's meet up**_

**_Hey Mayu-chan! Where are youuuu?! Hayama, Eikichi and I were here on Tokyo! We'll buy a present for Sei-chan! Let's meet 'kaaaay? Ja ne!_**

What the heck are they doing here?

He sighed. "I'm sorry Tetsuya-kun but it seems that my team mates were here in Tokyo."

Team mates? In Rakuzan? "Oh. Its alright Chihiro-kun. By the team mates, you mean Rakuzan's?" He asked.

Mayuzumi immediately noticed the uneasiness on the bluenette's face the moment he mentioned Rakuzan. "Yes. But don't worry, Akashi wasn't with them." He said smiling.

"I-i wasn't expecting!" He said, stuttering.

Mayuzumi chuckled. "They're here to buy Akashi a present and want me to accompany them." He explained. Wait, why am I explaining?

Tetsuya laughed a bit. "Its alright. Let's meet again next time kay? I'll be on my way now. Bye Chihiro-kun."

"Yeah. I'll text you later. Bye" he grinned. Tetsuya only nodded in response and walked away.

* * *

"Ah that's my burger!" A certain blonde whined. "Reo-nee! Nebuya stole my cheeseburger!" Hayama Kotaro, Rakuzan's player said as they got out from the Fast food chain at the streets of Tokyo.

"Mou Nebuya. You eat too much." A guy with a long black hair that reaches his chin said. Mibuchi Reo, Rakuzan's shooting guard.

"But I'm still hungry! And he wasn't eating it anyway." Nebuya Eikichi, Rakuzan's center said as he took another bite from the stolen cheeseburger.

"I was about to eat it! You're always hungry!" Hayama said.

Mibuchi only sighed in response.

"Reo-nee, what are we doing here in tokyo anyway?" Hayama asked.

"Were going to visit Mayu-chan!" Mibuchi said with a cheerful tone

"Ehhh? But we just saw him at practice earlier!~ ".

Mibuchi chuckled. "Yes. Besides, we need to buy a present for Sei-chan! Its his birthday on the 20th you know!"

"Now I'm hungryyyy! Nebuya should treat me- wait... isn't that Mayu?!" He said, pointing at a certain direction

"Are? ~ You're right!" Mibuchi replied as he looked at the direction where Hayama is pointing. "And he's with someone.".

"H-h-h-he's laughing?! Oh gosh! That stone guy is laughing!" Hayama said.

"He's with the Seirin's player." Eikichi said, eating his newly opened Potato chips.

Hayama and Mibuchi looked at the person beside Mayuzumi.

"Ehhhh?! Isn't he the little phantom of seirin?!" Mibuchi said, obviously shocked.

* * *

**Reviews? Ugh.. I'm so tired **


End file.
